


Sweet. But also, gross

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Jim Moriarty sets a trap for Sherlock, only to catch someone else.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Jim Moriarty & Reader, Jim Moriarty / Reader, Jim Moriarty x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 11





	Sweet. But also, gross

Jim turned when you entered the room. He’d set his plan for Sherlock. Infact. It had never occurred to him that you would have been able to figure out his plan and arrive.

He probably shouldn’t have made you such an important part of the plan to betray Sherlock.  
“(Y/N) what a lovely surprise!” Jim said in a mock shock. You glanced around and smiled smugly.  
“I figured out that it's you and where you were before Sherlock!” you said firmly.  
“Yes. I gathered that.” He answered slowly.  
“Well Sherlock said I couldn’t do it and I did. He even had Mycroft help him! Although I had to stand in the morgue and look at a dead body with Molly. But I got to you first!” You said triumphantly. You glanced at the door, Jim copying you. It dawned on you that Sherlock still hadn’t come into the room. You had expected him to be seconds behind you and the panic that he wasn’t was starting to settle in.  
“Sweet. But also, gross.” Jim said as he walked over to you and stared at the door with you. When nothing happened after a while he sighed. “I’m going to kidnap you and give Sherlock some motivation to find me. Come on. I’ve got snacks on my helicopter.”  
“You have a helicopter!” You asked and he chuckled.  
“Yes I do.” He took you by the arm and led you to his helicopter where you were strapped in and given a drink. “Let them know if you need anything.” Jim said as he sat up front while gesturing to the large armed man beside you. Jim took a photo of you. Though you hadn't noticed. Sherlock and John received an image of you snacking happily in the back of Jim’s helicopter.


End file.
